


Sweet Dreams

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Exactly what the tags say





	Sweet Dreams

Little Sammy was sick again and Dean was sitting in bed with him, holding his small shivering frame. He drew closer to Dean's warm body and let out a little content sigh.

"Dean?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"'M sleepy." Sam rubbed his face on Dean's soft shirt, snuggling in deeper to the crook of Dean's arm.

"Go ahead to sleep Sammy. I'm here." Dean tightened his arm and pulled up the blankets.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, little brother. Sweet dreams, okay?"

"Yeah." A small smile lifted the corners of Sam's dry lips, making Dean feel a little better.


End file.
